First Meeting
by thexpariah
Summary: Though he had just met her, something told Gaara to take her home with him. GaaSaku LEMON. ONESHOT. AU and Slightly OOC


I don't own Naruto.

A GaaraxSakura pairing, for the sole purpose of LEMON. If either character seems a little off, that's cuz I only wrote this to get them in bed together. )

warning this is unbeta-ed. There is Lemon. and Gaara is a little off, i think.

First Meeting

Pushing through a packed crowd, Sakura made her way through numerous sweating bodies as she pulled her best friend Ino with her to get to the other end where there was an empty and darkened corner. Though it was dark there, the important thing was that it was empty and not crawling with drunkards like the rest of the club. Halfway there, though, she lost her friend. Swiftly turning around, she saw that Ino was being pulled the other way by Shikamaru. Sighing in defeat, she pushed herself to get to her corner, only this time, alone.

Just as she was almost there, a bouncy waitress came by with a tray of free shots and handed her one. Apparently, this one was on the house for some advertising reasons. Sakura didn't get how it was advertising if she couldn't figure out where the drinks had come from, but she downed it like a pro and gave the shot glass back to the waitress. Perhaps it was a bad idea after she had 6 previous drinks. Without thinking much further, she made it to her destination. She leaned herself against the wall, resting her head all the way back against it. Closing her eyes, she let out a long sigh.

Sakura had been standing there like that for quite a bit before she realized that someone else had been there next to her the whole time. He had probably seen her down that shot too. It had to be a guy because at this club, only guys had spiky hair and wore a tie, although, the tie seemed a bit out of place. Looking to her side, from the minimal light shinning in its place, she made out an outline of a man's face, quite an attractive one too. It seemed odd that he was wearing a tie. Actually, he was wearing a full suit.

What the heck was he doing wearing that here? Wasn't he hot? Personally, Sakura was burning hot and was actually considering stripping off the little black dress she was wearing. Perhaps it was the shot she took. It was hitting her pretty hard now.

Without a warning, the figure to the side of her suddenly moved swiftly and appeared directly in front of her. Before she could say something, however, he was already covering her mouth and leaning flush up against her. Then, he huskily whispered into her ear,

"shhhhh."

….and there they stood until she saw another male figure with strange face painting hurriedly walk to their direction, look around and call for someone named 'gaara', grunt in fustration when no answer came, and storm off to the other side. When the said guy walked away, the red head tightly against her loosened up and separated far enough to look at her.

" …thanks."

THAT was all he could say after he completely invaded her personal space and body? Sakura's green eyes narrowed dangerously as she began to lash out, her inner feisty attitude finally coming out.

" I think I just SAVED you from that weird guy. You owe me more than '_thanks'_ …_GAARA_!" his name was OBVIOUSLY Gaara. That weird face guy had been calling for a Gaara and there had been no-one else but the two of them in that corner for a long time.

Having already been quite flushed, Sakura cheeks were now tinted pink and her chest heaved up and down, enhancing her already luscious cleavage. For some reason, though, anger always sparked interest in Gaara and this girl, with her strangely pink hair and luminescent green eyes attracted him the moment she stepped into HIS corner. Now, he found that she had this devious side to her which turned him on and to no end.

Gaara looked at her for a moment as if he was thinking hard about something, and then softly spoke.

"well then…"

Then, he leaned in and kissed her neck, gently sucking at the most sensitive part of Sakura's neck.

When she let out a soft moan to both their surprises, he pulled away a little to give her a devilish smirk that made her heart beat almost painfully against her chest.

Mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as saucers, she looked back at him dumbfounded. Was that his way of thanking her? Invading her personal space some more? As the anger rose, it suddenly boiled with having been dragged to this club by her friend Ino and being ditched by the same said friend to add to everything that had just happened.

Instead of yelling at Gaara again, Sakura had a crazy moment and decided that if this guy wanted to play it dirty, then Sakura was about to give him a run for his money… besides, her aggression would have probably landed a punch on some unlucky victim anyways. Though Sakura was a nice girl, the kind who didn't flaunt herself all over the place at clubs like Ino for the most part, she was known to pack a punch with her short temper.

Pushing Gaara against the wall and flipping their positions, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, gently nibbling and sucking on his lower lip.

Gaara was again, shocked by the surprises that this girl was giving him. Now he was REALLY turned on. He hated it when girl acted innocent and submissive. He liked it when a hot body came with an equally hot attitude and this girl was exactly his definition of it. Grinning like a madman, his hardened expression suddenly came alive as a predatory glint in his eyes looked down at the woman attached to him. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her with him down a hallway that lead to a series of steps.

" …Where are you taking me? Let me GO!"

Turning back to the struggling girl, he smirked even harder. Not only was she damn hot, she had a temper and now incredible strength to go with it. He had to actually hold on tight in order to keep from letting her go.

" You'll see."

And with that, they made it up the stairs and to a large door. Opening it with a key in his pocket, Gaara pushed the door open to reveal a dimly lit room, pulling Sakura in before he shut it. Upon hearing the door close and lock, Gaara pushed her against it without hesitation and began kissing her. Without even giving her a chance to retaliate, he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Doing everything she could to try to get Gaara off of her, Sakura began to struggle against him and the door. She was willing to play dirty, but she wasn't asking to get practically raped! …but as the kiss pursued and Sakura's struggle proved useless, she began to calm down. Finally giving in, her hands swept its ways up his arm to his shoulder and finally, around his neck once more.

Finally having her submission, Gaara's hands began to wander up the sides of Sakura's bare thighs, making their way up to her hips. Pulling away gently to look at her again, Gaara's eyes met bright green ones which were now slightly darkened with slowly growing lust. When their eyes met, an unspoken understanding communicated between them….that both parties found the other extremely attractive and for one reason or another, be it alcohol induced judgement impairing or just loneliness, they needed each other. At that moment sparks flew as they began to kiss once more, only this time, with more passion and need.

Gaara withdrew from Sakura's sweet, enticing lips and began to kiss gently down her neck. As he pulled the thin straps of Sakura's black dress off her shoulders, his kisses traveled further and further down until her dress barely covered her breasts, resting on the line of her nipples. As Gaara grabbed her ass he pulled the top of her dress the rest of the way off her breasts with his teeth, eliciting a breathy moan from the trembling woman against him.

Gaara pulled sakura up off the ground, wrapping her legs around his torso. He pulled her up and against the wall until she could feel the bulge in his pants against her panties and her breasts were in better reach. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he began to suck and nibble on it.

Pulsing sensations coursed through her body as he gently bit down on her nipple. Suddenly taking her off the wall and withdrawing from her breasts, he looked intensely into Sakura's eyes as carried her to a bed in the corner of the room.

Laying her down, Gaara pulled the dress completely off of her, leaving her only in her panties. Noticing the suddenly that she was wearing almost nothing and Gaara was still wearing all his clothes, Sakura pulled him down onto the bed and flipped over to get on top of him. Pulling off his necktie, Sakura began to undo the buttons of Gaara's shirt until she got fustrated and just ripped them off. Surpised, yet again, at the girl's reappearing feisty side, he grinned as he whispered into her ear just as she pulled his shirt off of his body.

" name?"

Not even bothering to look away from her task of removing his clothes, she quickly gave him her name without second though.

" Sakura."

It hadn't even seemed odd that he hadn't known her name until she was practically naked…but then again, she was pretty buzzed off of the last shot she downed.

When Gaara was finally in just his boxers, Sakura looked at him triumphantly, only to see the biggest bulge she had ever seen just barely hiding under his boxers. Taking this moment as his chance, he again, flipped them over so that he was now on top. Not bothering to remove the bothersome panties, he simply pushed the fabric aside and plunged his fingers into her wet core without warning.

" OH!…..uhnnn…" Sakura responded quickly to Gaara's sneaky fingers.

Sliding in and out of her, Gaara's fingers sped up until Sakura's breath became slightly erratic and her head began to gently thrash side to side in pure bliss. Grinning down at Sakura who was now completely breath taken, he withdrew his fingers, only to remove his boxers and replace them with the tip of his member.

Realizing what was about to happen, both Gaara and Sakura looked at each other for a moment, confirming both their desires to continue on. Teasing her entrance with the tip of his member for a moment, Gaara enjoyed the look of pained pleasure of wanting him inside her until she got fustrated and grabbed his hips, pulling him inside her. Not having been ready for the sudden contact, Gaara grunted and shut his eyes as his elbows gave out and he leaned on his side, almost completely on top of Sakura.

After a moment, Gaara began to move in and out of Sakura until she began to arch her back for more. Getting up suddenly, she pushed him over until she was on top of him again. She began to ride him, grinding her hips in circular motions against him. The over load of pleasure began to accumulate as she began to ride him faster and harder. Both Gaara and Sakura were not at the edge and almost to their blissful moment.

Sitting up to meet her thrusts for the last few seconds, both of them came together, holding onto each other tightly. When the moment was over and they came down from their highs, Gaara was first the recover. Looking at her intently for any signs of regret, he was satisfied when her temperament didn't change. She looked back at him and this time, she gave him a tired but gently and sweet smile before she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and closing her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she couldn't help but give into the desire to sleep. Afterall, she really did have a lot to drink even if she could hold her liquor well, and something about this guy told her that she would be okay even if she fell asleep.

Gaara, on the other hand, not being one to be tired out easily, held her as she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. When he was sure that she was fast asleep and wouldn't waken, he put his clothes back on and then dressed Sakura the best he could before picking her up and walking out to his car with her in his arms.

Something told him that he should take Sakura home with him, even if he had just met her.


End file.
